custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Barney the Dinosaur (Jared
Barnaby Clarence Vax'ildan '"'Barney" the Purple Dinosaur '''is the deuteragonist of the Jared & Friends franchise, as well as the iconic titular protagonist in the Barney franchise, and one of Jared's best friends. He is the co-founder/second-in-command and mascot of the Imagination Posse. About Barney Physical Description Barney is a super-friendly looking six-foot purple (magenta to fuchsia, but everyone calls it Barney purple) Tyrannosaurus Rex with a bright green belly, big feet with 6 yellow toes (toe-balls, actually. 3 on each foot), bright, white, straight, gleaming white non-menacing straight teeth, a long tail, with 9 green spots on his back (10 from the second episode on) (5 on his back, and 5 on his tail). Information/Personality/Role on the show Barney is one of the main protagonists in the show, who comes to life from his plush form through someone's imagination, who also help Jared form the Imagination Posse, earning his the role as second in command, and one of Jared's very best friends, which means he's always around when Jared dreams up a new adventure and goes on his latest escapade. His personality is described as silly, optimistic, cheerful, down-to-earth, wise, happy, bubbly, vivacious, caring, kind, supportive, cool, intelligent, smart, kind-hearted, fun, adventurous, compassionate, and friendly. He serves as Jared's wing-man or partner in most episodes. He also serves as one of Jared's voices of reason, giving him great and wise advice with problems and helping him through it. He even serves as his lawyer if he's in a sticky situation with someone, and he does a very great job doing it. Whenever he's sad, mad, or feeling negative, Barney always pops up and does his thing, or sometimes it's the other way around. He's always there to help his friends, but even he needs some help or has a lesson he needs to learn. When the day is done, he dissolves back into his doll form, but even in the middle of an episode, he's in doll form. In doll form, he uses thought speak to talk to people, particularly Jared (almost like telepathy or just regular thought speak). He sometimes gets teased about his reputation as a kind dinosaur and the fact that he hangs around and shows unconditional affection to kids, and he doesn't like it at all, but his best friend Jared is always there to set them straight. Nonetheless, he always uses his kindness, magic, advice, and bright and happy attitude to make every day Super-Dee-Duper! Catchphrases/Quotes (Note: The quotes in bold are his signature quotes/catchphrases) * '''Super-Dee-Duper! * Dino-mite! * Tee-rific! * Stu-u-u-pendous * Remember, I love you! * You are special! * Aw, Shucks! * Dee-licious * Wahoo! * Let's Go! * Whoa! * Wow! * Oh, boy! * Great Job! * Whoop-dee-doo! * C'mon! *God loves you! *God made you special! *Dee-lightful! *All right! *(A Bible verse explaining the lesson, and what the verse means) *I got your back! *Use your imagination! *Imagination is the key! *It's Go time! Friends/Enemies Best Friends/Allies * Jared Robinson (best friend) * The D3 * Natalia Emmerson * Daniela Nieves (wife) * Jay-Jay * Tracy * Herky * Snuffy * Revvin' Evan * Tuffy * Madeline Macgowan * Ben "Jahil" Coveny * Sydney Gukerwickie *Jack Giannou *Emily Simmons *Libby Jones-Brown *Motherboard *Dr. Marbles *Professer Tinkerputt *Taraji P. "Cookie Lyon" Henson *Annasophia Robb *Crystal Kayla *Jade Pettyjohn *Brianna Romany *Brittany Demeitriou *Dr. Marbles *Arden Heron *Paula Bonilla *Mia T *MCJ *Addison Holley *Jasmine Marinelli *Julia Sullivan *Michalela Quirk *Una Mcnally *Taylor Thorne *Hillary Motz *Jamie Lorentz *Katelyn Mielke *Tyson Compton *Evelyn *Themba *Marcel Tizzard *Jessica Zarnke *Katie-Lynn Branan *Meghan McCracken *Seth *Kiki *Jillian Rouix *Kara Howitt *The Nicktoons *Dudley the Dragon (childhood friend) *Selena Gomez (close friend) *Demi Lovato (close friend) * Maddy Belanger * Taylor Moules * Alexandra Girard * Juliana Jimenez * Titi * Victoria Silveira * Chrislyn DeJong * Kyrsten Procyk * Stella the Storyteller * Rickey the Traveller * Wanda the Explorer * Adri Kellerman * Alycia Helliwell (possible love interest/numerous flirtations) * Naomi Millard * Carina L * Emma Kiers * Archie Andrews * Betty Cooper * Jughead Jones * Veronica Lodge * Kevin Keller * Mal * Evie * Jay * Carlos De Vil * Ben * Jane * Lonnie * Freddie Facilier * Ally * Audrey * Chad Charming * Doug * Belle * Beast * Bob the Tomato/Thing-ama-Bob * Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy * Junior Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Professor Valerie Frizzle * Ms. Fiona Frizzle * Liz * Goldie * The Magic School Bus * The Sodor Squad * Enemies *Harley Quinn *Wicked *Vernon the Toxin *Bumble the Trumble *Evil Jared *Evil Barney (the Clone) *Blarney the Dinosaur (one-sided, on Blarney's side) *The Hacker *Buzz & Delete (sort of) *Tariq "The Freak" Cousins *Evil Barney (the clone) *Guiliana Green *Meldar Prime *David Da Silva (one-sided on David's side) * Ursula the Sea Witch (sort of) * Cheryl Blosson * Chuck Clayton * Black Hood * La Sombra * Portrayal Costume Actors * David Joyner * Tim Dever * Carey Stinson * Josh Martin * Alan Bruce * Antwaun Steel * Maurice Scott * Rick Starkweather * Patrick McAlister * Voice Actors * Bob West * Duncan Brannan * Tim Dever * Dean Wendt * Jared * World Tour Voice Actor (Name currently unknown) * Nick Bakay * Maurice Lamarche * Davon Miller *Chuck Morgan *Seth Macfarlane *Kevin Michael Richardson Trivia/Notes * Barney's costumes change from time to time in the series, but his usual costume is a mixture of the Season 4 head, The connected ankles from both Season 12 and 13, The tail and feet from Season 5-6, and he has his eye and blinking mechanisms from Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie. The body structure is similar to the costumes performed by David Joyner, Josh Martin, Antwaun Steel, as well as the costumes from Seasons 4, 12, and 13. The costume is also given a modern feel/style to attract a teenage audience, but still keeping the Barney look we all know and love to it. * The doll changes, too, but usually the plush from Great Adventure is used, but it also has similarities to the real costume. As well as a doll similar to the prototype Season 4-6 doll * Jared also voices Barney, trying to give a notstalgic feel to the show for him, trying to have all the different versions of Barney versions in one. * His dino age also changes every time his birthday is celebrated, even though he starts at 3 dinosaur years old in the pilot and onward (until his next birthday is celebrated every human year), which makes him one of the oldest members of the posse *An example of his archived voice recordings would be in the J&F version of Once Upon a Time, which just happens to be a mix made by a Youtuber (SesameStreetLive2015) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R561aTYO62s) *Not only Dean, Jared, and the World Tour stand-in voice Barney, on occasion (besides the archived recordings), Nick Bakay (Giving him a voice similar to Salem the Cat from Sabrina: The Animated Series and the 1996 live-action series of Sabrina the Teenage Witch, but with a Barney feel to it), Maurice Lamarche (Giving him a voice similar to his version of Salem's voice from Sabrina's Secret Life, but also with a Barney feel to it), Brandon Tu, Davon Miller, etc. voice the purple dinosaur, just to give him a new but nostalgic feel *He is one of the characters (besides Jared, the D3, etc.) to appear in almost every episode in the franchise *He's currently officially married to Daniela Nieves, who plays Andrea "Andi" Cruz on Every Witch Way & WITs Academy, and whom he loves very much (in Jared's world of course) *He is the second character introduced in the Jared & Friends TV series/franchise *Jared's voice for Barney is similar to Bob West's Barney voice, but he also has a little bit of Tim's, Duncan's, and Dean's *In the early & later episodes (select episodes), Barney plays the prominent role of Jared's psychologist/shrink if he has a certain problem (for example, in a Secret Files story arc not canon with the rest of the series, Jared confides to Barney (the shrink) about his fear of Themba and Natalia together and why he resents them so much) *It is shown he has a magical musical hug that he always given by his Grandpa Dino, whenever he felt upset. He then showed this trick to Jared whenever he felt discouraged or unhappy. It is similar to Musa's Musical Hug from Season 6 of Winx Club *His theme song is none other than the Barney theme song, but its more modern rendtions are present to keep the modern feel of J&F intact *His full name is revealed the Season 3 episode "A Wonderful Wedding for Barney & Daniela", when the minister refers to him as Barnaby Clarence Vax'ildan The Dinosaur *The rumors about him swearing, going to jail, and many other internet rumors are addressed on the show. Jared states this is a way of properly clearing his name and giving him his rightful reputation back *It is stated many times that Barney is Jared's best friend, imaginary or real, which is shown/revealed numerously *He happens to be childhood friends with Dudley the Dragon, a nod to their shows appearing on Treehouse TV and PBS back in the day, the fact that Jared has watched them both, the fact that their shows were popular in the '90s, and the fact that they're both full bodied puppets (not to mention colorful reptiles) * Gallery Barney_Doll.png|One of his doll forms 699.PNG|Cartoon form Barney-barney-and-friends-35910430-334-387.png|Him with the D3 (D3 right to left: Baby Bop, Riff, and BJ) IMG_0292_2.PNG BarneyandtheD3cartoon.png|Barney and the D3 in their cartoon forms barneygmwlive1.jpg IMG_3479_2.jpg Barney.jpg Barney 216.jpg BarneyBabyBopBJSeason5PromoPhoto.jpg 285.jpg 13087801_542468432592094_4303510929661920099_n.jpg Barney.jpg IMG_3320.jpg unnamed.jpg 053.JPG 049.PNG Barneybigsurprisewithriff.jpg 13432369 277081702640451 7313168449784093116 n.jpg 51FX1ER0WDLDFH.jpg 013.JPG|Barney's Charmix (Promo Shot) Category:Barney Category:Barney & Friends Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Characters Category:Focusing on Barney Category:Jared's Friends Category:Love Interests